csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bad Seed
Bad Seed is the fifth episode in season eight of . Synopsis A lethal outbreak in Miami that is linked to deadly farming practices is investigated as murder. Alexx returns to help the team with the case. Plot Eric Delko runs across Alexx Woods at the hospital where he’s just been cleared to return to work. Alexx notices he doesn’t seem happy about the prospect, but before she can question him further, a young woman named Lauren Beck, who is accompanied by her frantic boyfriend, Ethan, is rushed into the emergency room. As Alexx works to save Lauren’s life, Ethan tells Delko that Lauren hasn’t been feeling well for a week–and that he was planning to propose once she got to feeling better. Alexx comes in with tragic news: Lauren has died–and she thinks it’s homicide. She calls for Horatio and tells him that Lauren died of renal failure, which she believes is the result of poisoning. Delko suspects Ethan, but Horatio doesn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet. He asks Delko to stay with the young man. Ethan tells Delko that he and Lauren went to a restaurant a week ago, around the time she got sick but that he can’t recall the name. He has the receipt in his wallet, but when Delko starts interrogating Ethan, the young man gets upset–and collapses. Back at the lab, the team gathers to discuss the case. Lauren tested positive for E. coli bacteria–a new and deadly strain. Horatio says they have to find the source–and treat this like any other homicide case. Delko finds the receipt for the restaurant Ethan and Lauren dined at before she got sick, Sam Bello’s, and Calleigh questions the manager, who tells her that E. coli starts with the grower. Ryan, Jesse and Walter head to the restaurant’s supplier, Aunt Sally’s, in Sweetwater. The owner, Seth Ellers, refuses to let the CSIs search until Jesse threatens to check his workers to see if they have their green cards in order. The produce is taken back to the lab and tested, but it comes up negative for E. coli. The CSIs turn to the delivery truck company, which is owned by a man named Al Wayons, who tries to run but is tackled by Tripp. When the product in Wayons’ truck tests positive for E. coli, Wayons insists the bacteria originated with the grower and flourishes in his trucks, which he doesn’t have enough money to refrigerate. Calleigh learns both the truck company and Aunt Sally’s are subsidiaries of a large company called Bixton Organic Foods. Jerry Mackey, the CEO of Bixton, and his lawyer, Sheldon Parks, place the blame on the subsidiaries, who they claim are independent contractors. Horatio wants to check the irrigation system at Aunt Sally’s, but Parks refuses, saying Mackey has called on the Health Department to do a study. Horatio sends Jesse, Ryan and Walter back to Aunt Sally’s to do an illegal search in the hopes of getting enough evidence to go to the Health Department themselves. Jesse runs into Gavin Webb, an angry farmer with a gun, who tells him that seeds from Bixton’s genetically engineered corn blew onto his land, allowing Bixton to force him into becoming a subsidiary. Jesse, Ryan and Walter find the source of the E. coli… a field of cows whose feces are contaminating the water that is used to irrigate the plants. Horatio takes the evidence to the head of the Health Department–who also happens to be a former Bixton VP. She refuses to do anything other than conduct a study. In the lab, Calleigh tells Delko she’s glad he’s back, but he doesn’t feel the same. They learn Ethan is totally paralyzed as the result of a biotoxin. He ate a veggie burger and corn at Sam Bello’s. Jesse recalls Webb telling him that the corn made by Bixton was genetically engineered and gets a sample from Webb. Natalia finds a bacteria that eats cellulose in it, to make it more digestible–and can cause Botulism. Horatio brings Mackey back in and shows him pictures of Ethan, telling the CEO that Ethan is brain dead as a result of the genetically engineered corn Bixton makes. Mackey defends the process, saying that the risk was analyzed and determined to be “acceptable.” Though he can’t press criminal charges, Horatio vows that there will be a civil trial when Ethan’s family sues–and pulls out a recorder to show Mackey he’s got plenty of ammo to give them. Calleigh approaches Delko and tells him she’s realized he’s leaving CSI. He doesn’t deny it–and doesn’t answer her when she asks about them. They embrace and he walks out. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza Guest Cast * Omar Miller as Walter Simmons * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Bobby Campo as Ethan Durant * Craig Anton as Sheldon Parks * Steven Culp as Jerry Mackey * Charles Parnell as Gavin Webb * Jack Conley as Seth Ellers * Caroline Aaron as Dr. Miller * Lance Barber as Al Wayons * Sandra Purpuro as Rhea * Katy Stoll as Lucy * Evan Lai as EMT Nurse * Ajay Mehta as Doctor Major Events *It's revealed that Walter Simmons has a strong knowledge of poisons and toxins. *''Bixton Organic Food'' it's a reference to real life Food Company Monsanto. Trivia * Khandi Alexander's guest and final appearance as Alexx Woods in this episode. * Adam Rodriguez who played as Eric Delko, temporarily leaves in this episode. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes